


Dr. Sexy

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [90]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is Dr. Sexy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non canon compliant, Poly relationships for the win, Poor Clint, different meet up, doctor!Clint, i have no other tags, patients!Avengers, prompt, the avengers aggravate him so much, this is just all crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was supposed to be a simple general practitioner for the SHIELD base. </p>
<p>Too bad the Avengers took a liking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint is a young and badass doctor of shield, and he is the only doctor in which the avengers trust .

“You must be joking” Tony Stark said with an awed expression.

Dr. Clint Barton, the most harassed Doctor in all of SHIELD, sighed deeply. “No, I’m not joking Mr. Stark”

“Call me Tony”

“How about now”

Stark pouted, “You’re no fun”

Clint rolled his eyes, “And yet you keep coming to me. I wonder why that is?”

“Because you know what you’re doing?”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “You do know that every doctor in this place has a medical degree, just like I do. In fact, some of them went to even better schools than I did….”

Stark shrugged, “You understand what it’s like to be out in the field, and stuff… All the other doctors just think we’re morons”

Clint snorted, “You are morons”

“I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Get the hell off my hospital table Stark. I have other patients to see”

“Sure thing Dr. Sexy” Stark said with a wink as he jumped off the bed and left the room.

“Stop calling me that!” Clint called after him, only to be ignored. 

 

*******

Clint looked over the rim of his glasses and sighed. “Pleasure to see you again Captain”

Steve at least had the decency to blush. “Sorry to be here again… I… uhm…”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “You obviously have some sort of boo-boo.”

Steve nodded quickly, “Yes! I got a splinter in my hand”

Clint blinked, “A splinter?”

Steve nodded, “A splinter”

Clint sighed once more and wheeled his chair over to grab his tweezers. “You know, you probably could have done this at home…”

Steve blushed and held out his hand for Clint. “It’s easier when you do it”

Clint shrugged, “Whatever floats your boat captain”

“Please… Call me Steve”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “I’ll think about it”

 

*******

Clint sighed, “Aren’t you a god? Can’t you like, do magic to heal yourself?”

Thor just grinned and offered Clint his arm that was completely covered in blood.

“Jesus Christ, what did you do, fight a dinosaur?!?” Clint said exasperatedly.

“Technically it was a dragon” Thor said solemnly. 

Clint sighed, “I should have just stayed with New York Presbyterian” 

“If you did - you never would have met the Avengers, then where would you be?” Thor said wisely. 

“Sane” Clint muttered as he cleaned up the god’s arm.

 

*******

Clint yelped as he turned around and a figure was sitting on his medical bed, who hadn’t been there literally 2 seconds before hand. 

“Did I startle you?” Natasha Romanova said with a smirk. 

Clint pressed a hand to his chest, “Yes. Jesus Christ, yes. I thought I told you stop doing that!”

Natasha shrugged, “You did. I never agreed”

Clint groaned, “You Avengers live to torment me, don’t you?”

Natasha just smiled. 

Clint sighed, “What happened this time? You stub your toe?”

Natasha lifted up her leg and wiggled it. 

Clint huffed, “I was joking”

Natasha smirked and wiggled it again. 

Clint turned around to grab an ice pack, “Don’t see why you all can’t heal yourselves. You’ve got several doctors that are _specifically_ for the Avengers, but nooooooo! No, you guys come to me, for everything”

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Clint turned back around with the ice pack. “Are you done bitching?”

Clint set the ice pack on her foot, “I’ll never be done bitching”

Natasha chuckled, “Cute…. _Dr. Sexy”_

“I’M GONNA KILL TONY STARK”

 

*******

Clint didn’t even bother with his aggravated muttering when Bruce Banner showed up. 

“Well, what’s wrong with you?” He said tiredly. 

Bruce hopped up on the bed, “Nothing”

Clint blinked. “Nothing? What do you mean nothing?”

Bruce smiled, “Exactly that. There is nothing wrong with me…”

Clint looked left, then right, then upwards and downwards. “Uh… Then why are you here?”

Bruce smiled and pressed his hands to his knees, “I’m the official spokesperson for the Avengers.We want you to be our doctor”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Bruce nodded, “Yes. We also want to take you out on a date”

Clint blinked, “…. All of you. Want to take. Me. Out on a date”

Bruce nodded. 

Clint sighed, “Well nothing else in my life has been normal. So, why the fuck not?”

 

*******

Two years later and Clint Barton was introducing himself as Dr. Sexy, purely on accident of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
